Tatsuo Yamazaki
Tatsuo Yamazaki is a First Class ghoul investigator that underwent the Quinx surgery and is currently a part of the Quinx squad. Appearance Tatsuo is a very tall young man, standing at 196cm of height and weighing 118kg. Coupled with that he has a very muscular body acquired from all his childhood years of helping his father with heavy work. This all added together resulted in the man having a very large and sturdy body frame, making him stand out even amongst other CCG members. He has dark brown eyes, with bushy eyebrows above them. That and his fierce facial features give him a very angry look that Tatsuo wears at all times and may scare people with which he meets at first. He has a rather long straight black hair that reaches just below his shoulder, and it is most of the time tied behind his head. Tatsuo secretly prides himself in how well it's kept. Personality Tatsuo is a person who spends most of his time being angry at something or someone. Those who are close to him know he is a person who is quite easily infuriated, particularly when being made fun of. And although it may appear otherwise, he has no problem in engaging in casual conversation with other people in his own way. However, when angered, it takes a lot to calm him down. Violence and verbal abuse are the things which he very heavily relies on when that happens. Some people might even mistake his reckless personality for a weak intellect, and though he is easy to provoke, Tatsuo is not a stupid person. To the surprise of most, he is quite capable of analysing a situation logically, though that logic is rarely the main motivator for his actions. And although he would like to think otherwise, Tatsuo is generally a kindhearted and loyal person when it comes to his friends, not hesitating to put himself in harms way to help them. However, his friendship is not something easily earned. To that avail, he is a man who thinks that actions are worth a lot more than words. In battle is where he can show his true nature, letting all his anger and frustration out upon his enemies, turning into a truly bloodthirsty and savage opponent to anyone who may come to face him. This can be helpful or harmful to him on the field, depending on the situation. History be revealed Powers and Abilities Strength and Durability: As befits someone of his size, Tatsuo has a huge amount of pure brute strength and endurance in his body and such advantages were only further enhanced to greater levels by the Quinx surgery, which was particularly effective on the physical side for him. Even normal ghouls have a hard time measuring up to him in this aspect. Rage: '''Tatsuo's rage and unpredictable fighting style may be considered as either advantages or disadvantages. His furious temper may help him in overwhelming surprised opponents with reckless and unexpected attacks and he doesn't really shy away from using every part of his body as a form of damaging his opponents, either with grapples or just straight-up bashing. On the other hand, if a particularly skilled opponent manages to maintain his calm in combat and see through his attacks, it's very likely that he could use those things against Tatsuo and make the fight easier on his side. '''Poor Agility: Considering his own size, Tatsuo is not a nimble person. While his movement speed is not particularly slow, he simply doesn't have the agility to dodge even attacks of average speed, much less those on the faster side, most of the time relying on blocking or parrying. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Tatsuo's kagune is a single big lobster-like claw , that appears just over his right shoulder. It's dark purple in color, being thinner in the beginning before finally growing into the bigger claw part. It attaches itself on his arm to allow for movement and has length, starting from his right shoulder, of 170cm and a width, at the thickest part, of 110cm. Strengths: Being such a big kagune, it's natural uses would be in bashing, in which Tatsuo's strength added with the extra weight would make for a stronger attack, and in blocking his opponent's blow with its size. But the true advantage of the kagune lies in the claw, where the teeth in its inner part and its closing strength make for a very dangerous weapon once grappled with something, capable of tearing through bones and meat and weaker kagunes. Weaknesses: As is common with a koukaku kagune, it can be broken through by a strong rinkaku strike. Another one of its disadvantages is the limitation in mobility that it creates to Tatsuo's arm, making it only able to move in limited and sometimes predictable ways. Mechanic: '''Other than the claw being able to snap close and grip with incredible strength other objects, the kagune has no functionality mechanics. Quinque '''Name: Retribution Rating: B RC Type: Koukaku Appearance: The quinque takes the form of a medieval two-handed war hammer, being composed of a long black handle and on one of the ends the koukaku head lays, with one end made for bashing and the other, resembling a pickaxe, is made for piercing. The length of the quinque is of 150cm in its two-handed form, and of about 100cm in the one-handed form. Strengths: Being a koukaku quinque, the weapon is made for bashing things with great force, being a danger to anyone who tries to take its hit head on. The quinque's pickaxe part can also be used to piercing and dragging one's opponent back. Weaknesses: Although the weapon is not necessarily heavy, it is also not the quickest one to be wielded and its relatively small quinque head is not the easiest to hit a nimble opponent capable of dodging it. Mechanics: The quinque can retract and expand its handle so it may be used in one hand or two hands. Threads Relationships Quotes - Gallery - Trivia - Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Quinx Category:Quinx Squad Category:Ghoul Investigators